I can fly
by Pardon
Summary: 1 girl who never grew up 1 wourld where you can't 1 lonely pirate captain 1 group of boys looking for a mother A fantasy coming true.


Title: I can fly

Rating: R, I'm going to warn you now! This is rated R for some cursing, sexual situations, and my weird humor. I really sorry about "the joke" you'll know "the joke" when you see it cause it's a bad one.

Summary: 1 girl who never grew up 1 world where you can't 1 lonely pirate captain 1 group of boys looking for a mother = A fantasy come true.

Distribution: My hard drive, My friends on disk, Fanfiction.net and any anywhere else as long as someone lest me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my own twisted humor and I'm sure no one will want that after reading this story. I'm not making any money off of this and all characters belong to their rightful creators and to the other characters in the story.

Reviews, Flames, and Offerings:

Reviews go to Captain Hook so you can tell him how sexy his body is; Yes people stroke his… ego!

Flames go to me so I can fuel this and my next twisted little adventure

Offerings go to either the Captain or me depending on what they are, but Spike usually gets fist dibs.

Anything and everything is welcomed someone will wind up with it eventually

AN: I really can't believe I post this.   
I haven't really written anything in awhile.  
I have written but only various thoughts or scenes  
Brief dialogue or plot ideas  
Never really a whole story  
Sorry for the writing style  
Blame it on Helen Fielding  
Please don't lynch me… :(

I can fly!  
I can fly! Like Peter and the lost boys!  
Perhaps its because I'm lost  
But the pirates seem lost when you think about it  
Perhaps it because I'm still a child at heart…  
I never really grew up  
I still look like a child  
I'm still small like a child  
My soul still thinks like a child  
Here I feel like a mother  
That's why they brought me here, to be their mother  
All the nights I wished to be anywhere but where I was have finally been answered  
Who ever thought I would wind up in Never Neverland

Never did I grow up  
Never did I stop dreaming  
Never did I believe that I belonged in the real world  
Never did I once wish not to leave that world  
Never did I regret wanting to leave  
Never did I want more then this…  
Okay not never to that there is still one thing…

Love…  
I have all the love one might think one needs  
I have my children never to grow and I know neither will I  
I want may even need a different love they can give me  
The love that exist between two souls  
Tender romantic love that have inspired people through out time  
The kind of love that doesn't exist in Never Neverland  
Never has  
Never will

I always wanted to fly  
I thought I would be free to go wherever I wanted at anytime  
I've also discovered flying is cold!  
Ever touch a window while flying in an airplane  
They're cold like me  
I have icicles in my hair!  
Another thing you can do is crash!

Lesson for today: Always pay attention while you are flying.   
Do not attempt to pick icicles out of your hair or you will crash into something even if you think you are safe over the open sea. You are not because you have to remember there is a pirate ship sailing out there just waiting to get there hands on people like you (i.e. anyone associated with Peter Pan via Captain Hook's grudge.)

I flew through his window and got tangled in his bed canopy.  
It actually very soft and made for a good landing though did cause the bed to collapse.  
Many pirates came running due to the loud sound a king sized canopy bed collapsing makes.  
When finally got out of the tangled mess was met by a very unpleasant sight, the hook.  
Sure it looks frightening in the movies cause they make it that way or in your mind when you read the book but when its pointed a few inches way from your face its even scarier.

The Captain was not at all pleased with me.  
I had not only ruined his bed but I was one of Peter's brats.  
He looked really angry and probably would have sliced me in half if it were not for the crowing outside.  
Peter had come with the lost boys to rescue me  
I knew they would they had been right behind me and probably seen the crash.  
The captain had a pirate tie me quickly and hold me on deck while the other pirates and he fought.  
Personally I hate fighting but this was so I ashamed to say, fun to watch!

It was like a play!  
The pirates swatting at the lost boys like flies with their swords.  
The lost boys teasing the pirates while avoiding the sharp swords.  
Peter and the Captain dueling all over the ship.  
The captain determined for revenge and Peter just enjoying the game.  
The lost boys and Peter never forgot about me though they kept screaming things.  
"Release our mother!"  
"Hold on mother we're coming!"  
"That's our mother get your own!"  
"Mother!"  
"You'll pay pirate for taking our mother!"

I just wanted to laugh they were all so cute.  
The pirate's swords really are sharp as one hit a lost boy in the arm cutting him badly.  
"Square!" I called cause that was the name the lost boy went by.  
Peter heard me scream and saw his comrade bleeding.  
Peter was quick to signal the boys who stopped their play and scattered into the air.  
Two boys called Dash and Quick freed me.  
Dash rushed the pirate and Quick grabbed me when he let go.  
They ropes were cut and I made my way to Square who dangled in the air high above covering his arm.  
His cut was not as bad as I had thought and whistled to the boys.

Peter ever the center of attention bid a dramatic farewell then followed us.  
We all flew home Peter always flew near me I scolded him for being so cocky while his brother was hurt.  
Peter knew better and he was ashamed he acted poorly and mother scolded him  
I'm a soft heart  
I promised special treats if they would take more caution in their games.  
The lost boys has always fought pirates and always would, mother or no mother.  
I couldn't stop them it was old as time itself but I could make them be a bit more careful.  
When we reached the Holt (what I called the tree house) I set square down on chair.  
During my time here I learned that one could unlock small magics.   
If there were fairies and mermaids why not magic powers?  
I learned to fly only a few days ago but since I first saw land I could heal with me hands.  
Just a simple touch and any cut or scrape was better.

I'm not sure about major injuries cause there hasn't been any yet, I hope there never will.

I always felt drained the first few times because I had used my own energy to heal  
If I healed in an area with a lot of life I could take a little energy for everything and use that to heal instead of mine, this worked best.  
All the boys gathered around watching closely they liked to watch when I healed someone.  
At one point the boys were deliberately hurting themselves just to watch me heal them.  
I put a stop to that rather quickly.  
I've also helped the Indians  
I help a woman give birth in the Indian village  
It only the people brought here from the outside that doesn't age.  
The Indians are born, live and die here.

They have always been here same as the fairies and the mermaids.  
The pirates, the lost boys, peter and I have all been brought here and will never age.  
I can also never return to the real world.  
The drift has closed for me but I don't care I'm content to remain here as "Mother"  
Even the Indians call me this  
After healing Squares arm the boys demand me to tell them the story of today's adventure.  
They love stories and songs.  
I tell them about every story I can remember and invent some new ones.  
I sing all the songs I can remember and if I can't remember on they haven't heard we all make up a new one.

I tell them about Brave Peter and how he saved his mother from the pirates of the Jolly Roger!  
They like this story even though I happened only a few moments ago.  
They are easy to please.  
The rest of the day is spent reenacting the story they let me play Captain Hook!  
Its night now the children are asleep after singing and stories I'm the only one awake.  
I'm just humming and putting away things that have been used.  
The oddest thing has just happened like just out of the story

My shadow has left me  
It has teased me and just took off!  
I retrieve the needle and thread from a shelf then took off after my shadow.  
My shadow is fast but so am I!  
My shadow suddenly stops and rushes back to me, its hiding behind me.

It's hiding because there is a torch coming closer.  
A torch held by pirates!  
The pirates are heading for the Holt!  
There is no time to fly back and awaken the boys!  
The pirates can't know where the Holt is but I can't risk them seeing me and following me back.  
I start to head for the cove just in case some are hiding trying to follow me.  
I can hear low talking and them trying to follow me.  
I play my own game leading them on a merry chase until I tire myself and wish to sleep.

My boys are sleeping and I can't go back there for the pirates behind me.  
I'm going to shoot straight into the sky until I'm high over the island and then I'm going to land near one of the places the boys play at.  
I was going to but can't now due to the iron grip on my ankle.  
I turned and…

Captain Hook has me!  
Captain hook has caught me!  
Captain Hook can see up me skirt!  
Good thing I wear pants under them.  
Too bad they only go to my knees  
Good thing it's dark  
I float down and he let my ankle go, knowing full well no matter which way I go he could catch me  
I'm fast but he's faster

"Good evening Captain." Trying to be polite I really am.  
He gave a thin weary smile   
"Good Evening" he returns  
"Might I help you with something sir?" Yes polite is good, throws him off guard… hopefully.  
"We have yet to introduced my dear not since the incident in my cabin earlier"  
Cruddles! He remembers that was I.  
"No we have not, I'm the lost boys new mother." I said not really wanting to give my name.  
"Greetings I am James Hook, Captain of the pirate ship the Jolly Roger." He bows a little for show  
"Now tell me my dear do I just call you mother or does thy lady have a name?" He flashes his teeth.  
Perfect white gleaming teeth

Feel really should have run when he bowed or at least attempted flight again.  
"My name is Sidney, sir" it was the truth  
"Well Sir Sidney, I'm inviting you back to my ship to wait until your brats come for you"  
The Captain had a hold of my upper arm leading me towards the shore his voice left no room for argument  
"Unless you wish to show me where the boys are sleeping."  
His eyes flashed like fire   
I should have been scared but one thought pounded in my brain

Goddess he's cute!

I said I never really grew up but there are these darn things called hormones  
No matter how old you get these hormones always get the better of you.  
The dear Captain wound up half dragging me since I was shamefully trying to get a view of his butt while walking.

Neither the smartest move nor the greatest time for it.  
Its dark so I really can't see anything and the way he's holding me makes have to literally bend over to see  
I should be more worried about calling out for help or looking for the escape opportunity.  
Being the deranged weirdo I am all I wanted was to drool over the man who sought to kill my boys  
I need help  
Professional mental help and help because I'm a prisoner of the pirates  
Another reason I should get that professional help is, in my head I keep cheering "go me!" for being caught by the Captain.  
I'm insane  
Don't I just make the best role model for the lost boys?

The shore was just a little walk from where we were actually the shore is a little walk from every where on the island.  
As one would expect Mr. Smee was waiting for his Captain in a dinghy holding a torch.  
I like that word "dinghy"

The Captain didn't exactly shove me into the dinghy but he also didn't do it too gently  
Once we were both settled Mr. Smee did a feat one would not think a stout man like him could do  
He cast us off jumped into the boat sat down and began to row to shore.  
The Captain was placed next to me hold the torch with his hand while the hook was lightly resting on my thigh.

A good reminder that I was prisoner and any sudden movement would cause a great injury  
I can heal but I'm not keen to try and found out how great with larger injuries  
When we reached the ship instead of climbing up a rope later to get aboard the men lowered down to ropes.  
Mr. Smee attached one to his end of the boat while the Captain instructed me on how to do the other while supervising in case I use this as means to distract and escaped.  
We were pulled up and I was grabbed immediately by none other then the pirate who had held me earlier.  
The pirates had heard the boys calling me mother but I didn't think they regarded me as any older then the boys.

I was dressed in Indian leggings with one of their soft leather skirts.  
This had been a present for the lady whose baby I had delivered  
I also wore believe it or not one of the Captain's very own shirts  
Peter had stolen one and given it to me to wear after one of their games had ruined my shirt  
My hair was down and a bit wild from the sea breezes  
With the captain overly large shirt hanging off me my hair a mess and the leather skirt and leggings I appeared to them not over the age of 13  
That is how most people saw me as no matter how I looked

"Boys is seems we have a special guest tonight!" The Captain yelled to his crew  
"This is the mother of the little lost boys" He pointed to me with his hook  
"Treat her dearly as if she were your own mother" He smiled and started off toward his cabin.  
The pirates sneered at me some grinning wildly.  
I just smiled like I did with the boys  
"Who wants a story?"  
Some pirates laugh

The characters here do tend to follow the movies and the book but then there are some points  
when they do not, like now.  
Pirates in the book and movies are docile things when faced with the mother character  
They fall into line wanting stories and songs.  
These pirates were they but now they looked like men, starving men…  
Attention starved men…  
I feared for my…  
Well I feared for me!

Then there are the times when I'm wrong and I'm glad   
These starving men just wiped the smile off their faces and wet back to work.  
The pirates holding me look like he was waiting for a sign  
Mr. Smee appeared and gave him that sign  
I was led to the Captain's cabin and pushed into a chair by a table littered with food  
Across the table the Captain was picking at pieces of meat, tearing it off with his hook  
"How old are you?" he said not looking up at me

I shifted in the chair  
I could lie and say a young age so they would treat me as a child  
Or I could tell the truth and let them do to me, as they will  
I really wanted to tell the truth  
Stupid hormones!

"Well?" The Captain had thought I been silent too long  
"Um… does it really matter sir?" trying to dodge the question  
"Here is doesn't but its best to hang on to some things. I was 36 the last time I aged and now I am forever 36."  
I swallowed how could I not answer after that  
"I am 20 and shall remain so"  
He looked at me wearily  
"20?"  
"Yes 20, I know I look young but that is perhaps…"  
"Perhaps what?"  
"Perhaps because I belong here! I never grew up even though my age increased. I still have the soul and looks of a child. But my heart and mind are grown, but grown only with the love and care to be a mother."

"We are peas in a pod. I thought I didn't belong here at first but…" the Captain looked thoughtful  
"I once left Never Neverland and went back. Back to the real world. Back to where I was born. The world had changed so much there and I thought I had out grown the childish way of Never Neverland. But in that new grown world I did not fit in, I was still a boy playing pirate! " He spat the last words as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.  
"I am a man here, a king really. I have my crew, my ship, and my rival. I thought I needed more when I left but I do not." He didn't look like he resigned to his fate but he looked more pleased that he knew where he was needed.  
"Peter Pan was lost without me. He didn't have a rival to fight, a crew of pirates to torture he was just a boy that never grew up without an adventure. I'm telling you this because you might possibly understand this, I am never Neverland! Not Peter or those brats! Not all the magical creatures or the Indians, not even the land! I am it. I give them reason to exist! I give them adventures they crave! I am their addiction and they always come crawling back for more. Peter Pan may be the essence of youth here but I am the essence of power.   
And it's the men with power who rule the world, my dear."

I sat fascinated by the Captain, he was telling me what he must have kept in himself for years. He might have told Me. Smee but he wouldn't truly understand. He opened up so fast to me I thought it would take a little while for him to tell me if he even did.  
I wanted to share too!

"I know how you feel, at least partly. I was just a child in a growing world, a child that refused to grow up. Here I am grown; I'm a mother. I'm happy to be their mother, to hold them at night when they have nightmares, to heal them when they are injured. To sing to them to tell them stories and provide for them. They were told about a mother long ago and that's what every child needs, a mother. Not just any mother they need a mother who is a child as they are." I shifted in my seat getting a little excited.

"A mother who'll never get tired of running in the fields or playing games or even fighting pirates. I've always felt I belong here I feel apart of Never Neverland the way you do Captain. I just have a much smaller role. The boys will soon long for a world they long ago left so they can grow, but I have always longed for here. When the boys leave for that grown world and when Peter returns with new lost boys and perhaps a few girls once I talk to him, I will be their mother too. It is men who rule the world Captain but every man is a boy at one point in his life and boys need their mothers'" I was leaning on the table now watching him my eyes glittering.

The Captain let out a laugh now.  
"You are quite right boys need their mother, and they will come for theirs. Until then please have some wine." He poured me a glass and handed it to me over the table.  
I really didn't want to refuse him but wine has never tasted good to me.  
I put the cup to my lips and took a small sip  
I couldn't help but smile a bit  
The wine was sweet  
The wine was almost like juice  
"Thank you Captain Hook this is very good, almost like juice."  
He flashed me a smile before taking a drink from his own cup.  
Gods there go my hormones again  
I wonder what he would do if I kissed him  
Oh naughty thoughts!

I'm a mother now I should not be thinking that way!  
Actually if mothers didn't think that way they would only have one kid  
Stupid hormones corrupting my brain  
Why does the immortal pirate captain have to be so sexy!  
Yup just enjoying my own little taste of hell  
Can't act on hormonal feelings for the captain, I have to exist with him for the rest of eternity   
How awkward would it become if I did?

To hell with awkward when will I get another chance to feel like this?  
Plus if I kiss him I can possibly make a go at the window next to his head?  
Okay if kiss him I can make go at window if he's in shock  
If he kisses back and wraps arms around me I'm trapped  
If he pushes me away I can possibly float and grab something to…  
The canopy!

The canopy that I broke is just laying on his bed I can cover him with that  
He'll surely suspect something so have to move fast  
Okay will kiss him!  
Hope he wraps arms around me and traps me  
Very nice thoughts with that  
Or he could laugh at me for being a foolish girl  
He'll either have me locked in the brig or give me to his men  
Eep!  
Okay am going to kiss him now

I get up out of my chair he seems to have been watching me so he is suspicious.  
"Captain there is one this a man needs when he doesn't need his mother anymore."  
I'm standing right next to his chair

The Captain has turned towards me even sitting he feels taller then me.  
"And what would that be"

I look down at my feet trying to avoid looking directly at him  
"It's the same thing that makes a mother who she is and I was hoping you could help me with that."  
I think he gets what I'm trying to say cause he tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him

"I think I might be able too," He says   
He has scooted a bit off his chair more towards me

I tilt my head down toward him and reaches upwards  
His hand is warm on my cheek and I can almost feel his breath.  
His lips are soft and the hair from his mustache and goatee tickle my face  
His lips open just a bit and his tongue taste my lips  
Yup am melting now  
All thoughts of escape are gone from mind  
Mind has melted with rest of body into happy gooey-ness  
I'm encouraged to open my mouth and do so  
He taste like the wine we were drinking but then again I bet I do as well  
His hand has left my cheek and is working its way up the shirt I'm wearing  
He has found a breast  
He is pinching my nipple  
I like him pinching my nipple  
I scoot forward to get closer to him

I have somehow ended up sitting on his lap  
The kiss is becoming increasingly wilder  
The hair on his chest is softer then I thought it would be  
Yes I have already unbuttoned his jacket, vest, and shirt and am now playing with the hair on his chest  
I'm a grown woman!  
I can get feely touchy with the pirate Captain if I want  
Does it really matter if my adopted son is his arch-rival?  
Okay it does but Peter wouldn't understand this  
Sure he blushes sometimes and kissed Wendy  
I don't think he's ever had to deal with an erection though  
Speaking of which  
Hello!

Okay must stop!   
Have to escape!  
Must stop thinking!  
Must escape confines of clothing!  
I pulled back from the kiss  
Air had become a great issue for both of us  
We caught our breath

The Captain was looking at me with a grin  
"I must say I quite enjoy your company to that of all the other 'mothers' Pan has brought here," he said in between deep breaths.

"Well I am not a little girl as the others were" I smiled at him think all the while if I should attempts an escape

"You are not certainly not a little girl nor are you a lady" He said

I tried not to gape at him  
The Captain was teasing me!  
"Well Captain you are no gentlemen!" I said trying my best to match his jest

"Oh?" He quirked one eyebrow at me  
I'm melting again!  
Must fight urge to kiss him

"Why yes! Here you are with a young girl kissing the breath out of her your hand clearly touching me in an improper manner. You have not only stolen me away in the middle of night away from my children but you intend to hold me prisoner as bargaining chip to get to my son. Goddess only know what you plan to do to me after you have him if dear Peter surrenders himself to you for my life or gods any of the boys. Not gentlemanly at all" I said quickly

The Captain just stared at me his features had hardened.  
"Of course you had introduced your self, offered me a seat at your table, wine, and made conversation. That is what a proper gentlemen does, and of course I kissed you so I think we are even." I smiled at him and he just stared at me.

"You dear mother talk too much" he said finally laughing. He removed his hand, which had been resting gently on the small of my back. He took his cup and drained the rest of the wine from it. He stood, I slipped off his lap, my feet barely touched the ground when he grabbed my wrist and led me towards his bed.

Brilliant!  
I have teased the poor Captain into thinking he is going to  
Was I going to let him?  
Perhaps if I play along I could just get him to take off that damned hook!  
Surely he wouldn't think of doing that with his hook on!  
He sat me down gently and reinitiated the kiss  
He pushed forward and I moved back until I was lying on the bed and he was on top of me.  
I wanted to feel his skin  
I started removing all those damn layers he wore

The Captain stopped and peered down at me for just a moment before he moved off the bed  
I sat up wondering what he was doing  
He went to a tall cupboard and inside was metal things many of them but I couldn't see them he blocked my view

He took off the hook  
He also removed his top layers and tossed them to the ground  
Under his layers was a leather harness going to his arm  
The harness must has kept the hook on  
He was naked above the waist  
He had a stump just below his wrist here peter has removed his hand

I felt ashamed  
My brave dear little Peter had removed this mans' arm in what he thought was a child's game  
This man who I lusted after, had been maimed by my son  
He turned around and looked at me catching my ashamed expression  
This wasn't about Peter being my son or The Captain being his rival  
Right now I wasn't a mother  
He wasn't a pirate  
Just Man and woman

He climbed back on the bed  
I ran my fingers through his hair  
Such dark curly locks compared to my strait deep red hair  
His skin held a bit of a tan and mine was as light as the moon  
Both our eyes are blue  
His as deep and clear as the sea where he belongs  
Mine as light and airy as the sky where I belonged

He stared deep into mine  
I wanted him to see my soul  
I could already feel his  
I started the kiss again not bothering to by shy  
His arms roamed by body  
He made me tingle all over

He drew the shirt over my head making me release my grip on his hair for just a bit  
We went back to kissing  
My nails tracing along his back  
He broke away and continued small kisses down my neck toward my chest  
He captured one of my nipple in his mouth and sucked as a new born babe would  
I wrapped my legs around him and ground myself into his erection  
We both groaned and moaned  
I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers  
I ground into him again, he released my nipple and gave a satisfying gasp that developed into a full groan  
He flipped us over so I was on top  
My turn!

I gave him a small kiss then started my way down his chest  
I gave each nipple a good lick and suck while being rewarded by moans from him  
I went lower still until I reached the edge of his pants  
I gave him a teasing kiss just above them and worked my way back up  
When we were face to face again he reached up for another kiss  
I traced my hands up his arms until I just reached his stump then went down again  
I ground into him harder  
I really was driving the poor Captain mad with that  
I let my hands roam up his arms again  
I was tingling all over  
I ground into him again he released our kiss and let out a huge wail!

Did I make him come too soon?

My hand tingled very much, the one that was lying against the poor Captain's stump  
A bright light was being emitted from my fingers  
The Captain was holding my arm but was unable to pull away  
I pulled my head back whimpering in fright  
I scrambled off the bed  
The Captain was curled around his arm moaning in pain  
My instincts kicked in and I grabbed my shirt from the floor  
I slipping it on and made for the window just as the pirates were knocking on their Captain's  
door  
I dove out the window as the pirates burst into the room  
They had seen me and made to grab me but I already taken to the sky

I flew high stopping a few hundred yards above the Jolly Roger  
Lights and shadows from the captains quarters could be seen  
There were a few pirates who were hanging out the window I taken off from  
A few had made their way to the deck and were looking around for me  
The pirates on deck were scrambling one held a torch passed it to another who lowered it  
A shot rang in the air and I moved just seconds away from being hit by a cannonball  
I was being fired at!

I wasn't at all surprised  
I didn't know how much the pirates hated me now or even the Captain  
Peter had only cut off the Captains hand  
I had seduced him then attempted to kill him!  
I had made the Captain feel  
He felt for Peter but that was hate  
I made him feel pleasant and maybe even needed

Another cannonball came whizzing by me  
I took that as my cue to leave  
Exit stage left!

The pirates continued to fire after me but I flew faster then the cannonballs could.  
I returned to the Holt all my boys were still sleeping  
My boys always insisted me retelling an adventure after it had just happened but I wouldn't tell them this story  
Would the Captain?  
Would he use this against me and make the boys angry with me?  
My boys could not understand how I felt then or even know  
They were just children

Peter stirred and looked up at me with sleepy eyes  
"Mother, I heard cannons"  
Walking over to Peter I knelt by his bed and petted his head  
"Its all right my brave Peter, they are just playing"  
He smiled groggily "Can I play too?"  
I smiled back at him "Yes, but in the morning you must go back to sleep"  
Peter mumbled into his pillow as he fell back asleep.

I turned and started for my own bed  
I hoped the Captain was all right  
I don't know what I did but I swore to try to help him tomorrow  
I would just need a distraction to see him  
I would play a game with my boys tomorrow  
We were going on treasure hunt!

When the sun around the ever vibrant Peter woke us all with a crow!  
During breakfast I asked my boys if they would like to go on a treasure hunt  
Cheers of agreement soon followed  
I told them all to go take their baths while I wrote out their list

"Why?" asked Mud, he was the curious of all my boys  
"Because on this treasure hunt we are gathering not gold and jewels but items that are ordinary," I said gathering paper, a quill and some ink.  
"But that's not treasure!" complained Quick  
"Today they are! This is called a scavenger hunt! I write down a list of items that you must go and find. Every list is different so none of you can cheat!" As I said this, a blushing Dash looked down at his feet.  
"The boys who return here with all the items on their list first will get a fun surprise." I continued and the boys cheered.  
"What is the surprise?" Peter said.  
"It's a surprise so you'll have to win the game to find out," I said hoping they would just go take their baths. I wanted to write a letter to the captain and leave if for him while I visited him.

"Well I don't know if I want to play if I don't know what the surprise is, it could be boring" Peter said stretching.I sighed and gave in; Peter always had to have his way.  
"All right it's a story"  
Peter perked up at this; these boys would do just about anything for a story.  
"A special story that would involve all the items that you collect and you get to help me act out, if you win." I said all the boys cheered  
"Will only the winners get to hear the story" That was violet, the boys called him dusty for the fact he was the smallest and slowest always losing to the other boys, thus eating their dust.   
I called him violet cause he had beautiful violet eyes and he reminded me of shy violets.  
"No everyone can hear and everyone will get to have their stories acted out but only the winners get to go first and help make up the story." I said.

The boys loved helping my make up a story almost more then hearing a story so but making one up was a rare treat.  
"Well let's go!" Crowed Peter floating up  
"Hold it Peter! I need to write the list and you all need baths. So off you go and please get into pairs of 3s!"  
The boys scattered toward their favorite pond; they would be just an hour or so more horse playing then actually bathing.

I sat down at they table and quickly wrote out 4 different list making a master copy of all the items for myself.   
The lists were done quickly with enough time to write my letter and hide it.

_"Dear Captain James Hook,_

> _The only thing I really think to do it apologize, a sorry attempt to be a lady I know! I can not say I know exactly what happened last night. I don't know what I did to cause you pain…"_

I stopped thinking was it wise to tell him of my healing powers?  
No I would leave that out  
I continued with the letter 

> _"…If I could have stopped it I would have. Strange things happen in Never Neverland and I'm sorry you had to be a victim to one of them. I want you to know I treasure the memories of last night up until the unfortunate moment. One day perhaps we can come to an understanding. I hope you know hurting you was never my intention, only pleasure.  
Sincerely,_
>
>> > > _ Sir Sidney"_

I read over the letter twice before sealing it and addressing the front to the Captain.  
I hide the letter in a secret pocket in my skirts it would never due for my boys to find it.  
Especially since Dash and Quick can read! 

My boys returned wet, but clean.  
They lined up in their groups of 3  
I handed them each a bag and their list  
"You have 3 hours to complete your list when the sun is directly over head you must return finished or not. The first ones back with ALL your items are the winners.  
Ready  
Set  
Go!" I yelled  
They all raced off in different directions

I took a deep breath and flew out of Holt till I was high in the sky  
There were shouts and booms from the pirate ship  
Most of them items were aboard the ship  
With the boys attacking the ship and gutting it for items I was free to sneak off to the Captain  
I half expected him to be sleeping in his cabin his stump bandage from last night  
He wasn't  
The other half I expected was for him to be on deck his arm in a sling taking his fury out on both his men and now my boys.  
I was right…   
For the most part  
He was on deck taking out his fury on my boys but his harm wasn't in a sling.  
He was looking fine and well  
He was fighting Peter again  
A cutlass in one hand and a pistol in the other?  
He had two hands!  
Captain James Hook had two hands!

I blinked and stared praying I wasn't hallucinating  
Nope!  
The Captain of the Jolly Roger was fighting his miniature rival with two hands laughing is bloody head off!  
I just dangled in the air  
There were shouts all around me but I didn't hear them  
He had two hands…  
I gave him back his other hand  
I could re-grow limbs!

I was snapped out of my shock when a net came flying over me and pulled me toward the ground.  
The pirates had captured me… again!  
I let out a scream  
I couldn't cut through the net since I had left all weapons back at the Holt.  
"Boys!" I screamed again  
They stopped having spotted me  
"Mother!" they shouted  
Struggling wasn't getting me out of the net but it was making it harder for the pirates to keep a grip so I kept at it  
The pirates noticed the boys has spotted me in the net  
Their effort in the fight increased duel fold!  
They were doing just about anything to keep my boys from reaching me

It was a sound of a gunshot that did it  
The Captain has shot Peter in the gut  
Peter paused placed his hand over the bullet hole then brought the bloody hand to his face  
He fell from the sky following my terrified wail  
My baby!  
My brave little dear Peter was dying and I was caught!  
I struggled more then I ever had in my life I had to get to him!  
More pirates came to aid the pirates holding my net as they fought to keep their grips  
They were just to strong for me as five pirates reeled me in and tied the net around me as I landed on the deck

Dash and Pinky has been the ones to grabbed the falling Peter  
"Mother" Peter whispered  
The boys renewed efforts to free me but were only hurt in the end  
Their captain was a new man today and thus giving the crew an uplift in their spirits to when the day  
"Retreat" was the last thing Peter said before succumbing  
"But" objected Mud   
"Retreat, that's an order!" I couldn't see him but I knew that was Quick, he was leader now that Peter was hurt and I was captured.  
Mud gave me one last glance and flew back with the others helping another hurt boy fly.

The pirates cheered as my boys retreated  
A laughing Captain Hook approached me  
"Ah... today is a good day!" He said  
He looked down at me  
I was looking at where I could last see my boys flying away  
"Tonight men we celebrate!" He yelled  
The men cheered again  
"I have finally defeated Peter Pan and we now have his mother!"  
They cheered again  
"Mr. Froogle set your course!"  
"Aye Captain"  
The captain smiled and the men went on with their work  
"Mr. Smee take Miss Sidney to my cabin, I must thank her!" He said then turned and strutted away.

Mr. Smee and two other pirates lifted me in the net and manhandled me into the captain's cabin.  
Mr. Smee went around the room locking cabinets, windows, and chest. He removed sharp objects lying around and took care of almost everything I could use against the Captain or escape while waiting for him.   
It didn't matter I already had a plan  
Once free of the net I would take linens of the bed and then ram into a window.  
I was protected from flying glass and would be soon free, locked window or not  
Peter was dying he needed his mother to heal him!  
He was my only concern  
There was a knock on the door and another pirate walked in Mr. Smee directed him towards me.  
This pirate was holding a long metal chain  
He attached the chain to one of the bedpost  
The two pirates that has carried me into the cabin held me down while Mr. Smee opened the net and the to her pirate placed the other end of the chain around my ankle  
I was chained to the captain's bed!  
He had ordered me to be chained to his bed!  
I fought and kicked against their grasp on me but they held fast  
Mr. Smee continued to secure everything leaving me no chance to escape!

With a nod from Mr. Smee the pirates let me go and quickly left the room  
I sat stunned for a bit, then pulled the net off of me  
I flew up seeing what berth I has with the chain  
Not far until is stopped me and cut into my skin  
I tried to pull the bed but the massive canopy was just too heavy  
It was still devoid of the heavy curtains I had torn the day before  
I sank down to the ground and thought  
In one full day I had met Captain Hook, destroyed his bed, was captured twice by him, had foreplay, given him back his hand during said foreplay and had gotten Peter fatally wounded during an innocent game I lured the boys into playing so I could apologize to the Captain.

I really screwed up in the last 24 hours!  
I wanted to cry, scream, and even kill  
I took out my fear, frustration, anger and rage out on the only thing available, one of the Captains' pillows.  
When the Captain finally entered his cabin it was covered in feathers and I was curled up in the middle of the bed  
He laughed and made his way to me  
He sat down and ran his hand over my curled body  
"Peter" I let out with a choked sob  
He showed no anger in his voice just amusement "He's dead and your mine"  
I curled tighter into myself trying to surpress my sobs

He leaned down to whisper in my ear  
"You gave me he what took away so I returned the favor. He gave me a great treasure and I took it from him." He chuckled at this and ran both hands through my hair

"My son…  
My Peter…" I whispered my voice failing me

The captain sighed and moved off the bed  
"You have given me a great present, you have made me whole so as a gentlemen I will return the favor. I will give you a chance to save Peter's life, only under my circumstances though." The captain was pouring himself a drink when I shot up from the bed.   
I was so happy I could kiss him!

The captain opened his door and yelled on deck "Mr. Smee!"  
He turned back to me "Pan must be brought to me on the ship. You can only heal him here, only two boys may come with him, you will not leave the ship, you will just heal the boy and they will leave."

I nodded ready to agree to anything for a chance to save my Peter.  
"Why do you care about the brat so much?" He asked  
"Because he's my son," I said as if it wasn't obvious, some people are so thick headed  
The captain scoffed, "Another poor soul trapped here with false ideals."  
I looked at him in wonder "What do you mean?"  
"You are another pawn in the game of Neverland. A poor bit player in a foolish play!" He spat out.  
"I told you the other night Captain. Never Neverland has always called to me and I'm happy being their mother." I smiled edging toward the end of the bed.  
"You said you were king here you seemed pleased with your fate."

"Things change…" He said not looking at me  
"You think you've changed because you have your hand back. You haven't, you're still the deadly Captain Hook, with or without the hook." I said, this was kind of like calming one of my boys after a nightmare.

"Yes yes true. What would Never Neverland be without Captain James Hook? Or even his rival… Peter Pan." A knock interrupted the captains' thoughts.  
Mr. Smee slowly opened the door and bowed to his captain quickly stealing a glance at me.  
"Ah good, Smee pick a few men, go to shore and find a lost boy or two tell them that I'll allow their" the captain paused and looked at me then back to Smee.  
"Allow their 'mother' to heal Peter but he must be brought to the ship. Only two boys allowed to come with, no weapons or we let pan die and kill his 'mother'". Smee nodded and left as I gasped.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you… yet. I have other plans for you my dear." He said returning to his drink.

I thought for a moment "You don't want me to be you mother do you?"  
He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow  
Okay I'm melting again not a good moment for that!  
"Heavens no! I'm a man. Men don't need mothers…"  
I sighed he had me worried.  
Pictures of singing to toothless dirty men and sewing holes in over sized pants danced in my head

"There are other things a man needs when he is too old for his mother" his voice was husky and low.

Uh oh!  
Round two!  
Bing!

He put his goblet on the table and walked toward me  
I felt a bit uneasy this time  
Considering he has shot my son, I'm chained to his bed, and he wants nooky!  
He wasn't being as gentle as last night  
He stood over me and reached out his new hand to stroke my cheek  
He grabbed my hair and forced my had back  
He planted a semi hard passionate kiss on my lips  
He pushed his way into my mouth but I wasn't fighting much  
Obviously he was making up for lost time  
He pushed me back onto the bed and already started removing my shirt  
He paused our kiss only long enough to remove my shirt and his  
He gave me a wicked smile  
A wicked smile that shot flames to my nether regions

I'm going to hell for this one  
I looked at the smile again  
Definitely hell for me  
This man, this evil man who has tortured and battled with my boys for countless years is driving me insane  
Of course if you had a damn sexy evil man on top of you determined to shag your brains out you would be going insane too  
I should fight!  
I should scream!  
I should stop this but he feels oh so good  
Never Neverland never mentioned naughty things like this!  
Screw it!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss  
I pull back and look at him very seriously  
Well as serious as one can get when being ground into  
"Captain Hook give me your word as both a gentlemen and a pirate that you never breathe or say a word of this to anyone!" I said biting my cheek to keep from moaning.  
"Promise me on your word as a gentleman and as a pirate that my boys will never learn of this! That Captain James Hook has never or never will touch the lost boys' mother Sidney in this way!" I tried to word it careful so no loopholes were met, pirates love loopholes!

He growled at me "Fine, I Captain James Hook, give you my word both as a pirate and a gentlemen that I will never breath or say a word about this. I, Captain James Hook, have never nor will never touch you mother Sidney of the lost boys and brat Pan in this way."

Smiling I pulled him down for a kiss.  
He pressed harder into the kiss and into me  
I think I made him a tad cranky cause I took away some of his fun  
He reached his hand down and untied my skirt  
The leather unraveled from my body  
Did I mention that Indian women don't wear underwear?  
Well the only thing I had left was my leggings, which came up only to my knees

The captain pulled back and looked at me now fully naked  
I was embarrassed only one other person had ever seen me this way  
He was still full clothed  
My hands puled at his shirt, which easily slipped over his head  
He leaned down for another round of kissing  
I tried undoing the ties on his breeches (pants)  
He laughed and rolled off of me  
I sat up only to watch him remove his boots and his breeches  
There it was  
Standing strait up as if saying "Hi, I'm a penis and I'm happy to see you!"

I didn't wait for the captain to come to me  
I knelt to his level and kissed him  
Briefly then I started going downwards until…  
It's like sucking a popsicle  
A warm popsicle attached to a moaning man  
The Captain buried his hands in my hair encouraging my actions  
He pulled away from me though

He pushed me back onto the bed and returned my favor!  
Just became a mewling ball of happy goo while he's down there  
He pulled away and laid back on top of me that wicked grin still on his face

Don't you hate it when you consciousness wakes up and starts asking why?  
"Wait" I mumble against his lips during another fiery kiss  
He pulls back looking confused  
"What?" he grunts hating to be interrupted  
"Why?" I ask via my buzzing brain  
"Why?!" he repeats in a low bellow  
"Why… are you keeping me here? Chained to your bed…" I asked  
He gets up and walks across the room his back towards me  
Well that killed the mood pretty fast  
Way to go curiosity!

He just stands there looking out the window for bit

"Because… I want to" was all he said  
He walked over, planted himself right on top of me again and gave me another kiss  
The thought crossed my mind of how much the Captain and Peter were alike  
Both had the idea (which was pretty right) that they get their own way  
Peter usually was much easier to persuaded otherwise being only a boy  
The Captain was just content to have his way and everyone else was damned who disagreed

"Eyes on me love", said the Captain since I had been looking at the ceiling during my thoughts  
His eye were so blue filled with… well I don't know I've never been able to read eye  
"And in we go" he mumbled his head buried in my neck  
It felt like being stretched but in a good way  
I've done this with only one person before but this was Captain Hook  
Our tempo increased and I'm sure the crew could hear us, which caused me to blush  
He looked so determined I couldn't help but think how cute he looked  
We approached our final destination and Hello!

"Well this is interesting." The Captain breathed in my ear  
My eyes snapped open  
He sounded like Jack, from that one movie  
He's not Jack he's James  
Since when is he James I've only called him the Captain in my mind  
I guess afterwards it just feels right to call someone by their first name

"Could you put us down please?" said The Capt… I mean James  
I wasn't sure what he meant until I follow his gaze downward  
We were floating!  
I guess I lose control over my powers during our activities  
Calmly putting us back on the bed James stayed pressed into for a bit longer  
It's nice just to be held  
All good things come to an end and James got up  
He went over to a table and poured water into a basin  
He dipped to clothes into the water tossed one to me and used the other on himself  
I used it to wash myself then sat on the bed watching James  
He walked around the room picking up the clothes we had been wearing  
Since I could reach mine he just tossed them on the bed

We weren't saying anything but I didn't care  
After we were dressed he placed a kiss on top of my head and left the cabin  
He came back just a short time after  
I had just laid on his bed creating ways to escape  
They had ranged from stealing a fork (if I was allowed one) and picking the lock on the chain  
To wrapping the chain around James neck and calling the pirates to demand and exchange of releases  
None of my ideas seemed very appealing

"The brats are on their way." James informed me  
"You shall be taken on deck, tied, and heal Peter. I should warn you that me men will be all around well armed and you will have an escort. After you heal the brats you may have a few seconds to say whatever you wish and then you will be taken back here. Any sudden movements by you or the brats will result in the loss of your lives." He poured himself a glass of wine, as he talked then walked over to me

He grasped my chin forcing me to look up at him "I may want to keep you but I'm not above the option to sacrifice your life for a more favorable outcome." He pushed my face away and chuckled

I should be mad  
I should scream and rage and act all well womanly calling him names like "Pig or snake!"  
I didn't I rather like pigs and snakes and I rather like him  
This whole thing what purely physical until now  
I've always had what may be called sympathy fort he devil  
Heroes come and go its villains who are the true geniuses  
They have to invent new ways and plans to be evil and keep us scared  
Heroes just have to have the desire to stop the villains and find the courage to do so

I rather admired James Hook and all his evil doings  
If they were evil  
I didn't know what he did most of the time or his history  
He could be a tortured soul acting out in the only way he knew how  
He could be an evil twisted man who enjoys causing pain for his pleasure  
He could be a very bored man with little to entertain him but playing pirate  
He could not even be really a pirate; he could be working as a law official to stop others from being pirates  
There was talk of another island not far from our own with town and people much like Edwardian England but we have never left the island

I think perhaps James was a pirate in the real world long ago and came to Never Neverland cause he never wanted to age or stop being a pirate.  
He came here and found he could do just that and enjoyed being a pirate for many years.  
Peter enjoyed living the stories of fighting pirates and welcomed Hook's presence  
James liked playing the villain opposite of the small hero since that seems to be the only opposition he has  
James just realized he wasn't playing a game any more or he lost control of the game when Peter took his hand

My eyes widened  
James had been seeking control of the game again he thinks I'm the key!  
I'm their mother and I gave him back what had given Peter control… his hand!  
Because he has both his hands Peter became fatally wounded in just minutes after he was playing again  
James doesn't want to lose control over me so he's letting me heal Peter  
On a deeper note the death of Peter means the end of James's game and perhaps our island  
The weather seems to conform to Peter's ideas and moods  
Oh fudge!  
By sleeping with James he now has a greater upper hand which he seems willing to play  
If I play and can use this against him but I don't want to

This is confusing me  
I groan and fall back on the bed  
"What?" James asked he has sat down behind a rather large desk and is reading some papers  
"I'm playing chess" was my reply he just gives me a puzzled look then returns to work  
The scenarios just keep coming though I try willing them to stop  
Knock on the door  
Mr. Smee enters  
"Two boys stopped off the port Captain" Mr. Smee says quickly  
"Good get the men ready and bring the rope" James tells him  
Mr. Smee nods give a little bow then leaves  
"How much rope is needed?" I ask sitting up  
"Enough to tie your hands, feet and arms to your side." James respond absently while dipping his quill into an inkpot.   
"That's a lot of rope", I say to myself but he hears me  
"Yes…" He said still ignoring me a bit  
Another knock on the door  
Three pirates entered with Mr. Smee  
They were armed with swords, daggers, pistols and were carrying lots of rope  
I just reminded myself to be still heal Peter and give him comforting words  
"The boys have landed Captain. Pan is bleeding very much sir, he looks like death" Mr. Smee announced  
James gave a little smile at that and waved his hand in my direction

The three pirates had been the ones who had chained me from before  
Two held me down while the other wrapped great lengths around my forearms pinning them.  
The tied my hand in front of me but above my wrist giving me a little movement  
They started wrapping my legs and paused only briefly when Mr. Smee removed my chain they quickly finished though  
James had already left the cabin as I was being tied up I could here his voice from the deck and a few cheers from the men after he spoke  
Mr. Smee and the third pirate checked all my bindings and knots twice before the others released their hold on me

The one pirate that picked me up and we began in a precession.  
Mr. Smee and one pirate in front of us swords and pistols drawn  
The last one behind us holding the door his sword at the ready  
It was chaos on deck  
Pirates everywhere with swords and pistols drawn on us  
There were even men positioned in the rigging in case the boys tried a flying attempt  
The pirate holding me placed me down none to gently next to Peter  
"There you are boys… you precious mother to make little Peter Pan feel all better" James mocked

Peter was lying on a rickety litter  
"Mother!" my boys screamed even a weak one by Peter  
Dash and Mud had come with Peter and the rushed to give me a hug but stopped when the pirates all came closer as one  
"Boys I'm okay…" I said I could hear James snort but he held his tongue like he had promised  
"Peter… my brave dear little Peter" I cooed scooting closer to him  
"Mother" He said with a weak smile  
He tried to say more but I halted his efforts with a shush  
"Quiet my darling" I whispered to him gently rubbing his head  
I hummed his favorite song turned lullaby and moved me hands to his gunshot wound  
The boys had already taken him to the Indians  
The had removed the bullet and put their medicine on him to try and help heal him  
I removed the makeshift fern Band-Aid's  
Placing my hands over the wound I searched for an energy source that would help him  
I took little parts from the creatures of the sea  
I also took some from each of my boys  
They all felt it and knew their mother was healing Peter  
I even took some from James just for a bit of revenge  
Peter grasped my skirts and bit his lip so not to scream  
He really was a brave boy

"Enough!" yelled James  
I tried to press on more but stopped due to a sharp sword tip pressed into my back  
Peter wasn't fully healed but enough to save his life  
When it was done all the pirates let out a collective breath along with Dash and Mud  
Peter looked at me with tired eyes and a smile  
"Thank you" he muttered before closing his eyes and sleeping  
Mud and Dash moved slowly this time and hugged me  
"I'm okay. Peter is still not well take him to the Indians again and they'll look after him." I whispered  
I wanted to tell them until I got back, but I didn't know what that was

They pulled away from me  
I gave them each a quick kiss  
They each grabbed one side of Peter's litter and took off  
I watched them fly off hoping James would give the order to shot them down  
He let them go and they disappeared into the trees  
"Back to work!" James yelled and the pirates started handing over their weapons to the weapons-master or whatever they called him  
I was picked up again and taken back to he Captain's cabin  
Again I held down on James's bed as they removed the ropes and reattached the chain

I was left alone  
The window had been left open  
I watched the sea and listens as the ship creaked on its waves  
I went to the end of the bed and curled up with one of the massive pillows  
They smelled like James  
I was awoken to the smell of something burning  
James was sitting in a chair smoking a cigar  
Stretching like a cat I sat up and smiled at him  
"Where are we going?" I asked the view had changed outside and it was almost dark  
James didn't look up from the book he was read  
He just took a puff of his cigar and mumbled "Hogarth"  
I clapped my hands together in excitement  
"Wonderful so there are other islands!" I trilled  
"They boys are just happy to stay on their island battling pirates I always wanted to know if there were other islands. I asked the boys but not one could tell me cause they have never been off the island and peter refuses to say a word." I babbled most to myself  
James looked up to me at the mention of Peter's name  
"What? I am their mother I like talking about my boys." I said smiling  
James gave mean annoyed sigh  
"How long will we be gone?" I asked  
"Until have finished all of my business which will not be for awhile" He said trying to read his book again  
I figured James kept me for many different reasons  
He kept me chained to his bed out of physical need but after that subsided or I annoyed him I'd be moved to the brig

There seemed to be no sign that James would be keeping me for a short while  
True I had given him his hand back but I was still his pawn  
This was our first real visit together  
No mind games to be played  
No lust to quench  
No boys to bother us  
No need of any sort  
Just the two of us  
In the same room  
Him reading  
And me still chained to his bed

AN: Okay that's it for now  
I really wanted to write more but I sorted adding more characters to it and ruining the idea  
I want to tie it in with another story I have but I want to keep this version pure  
I have a bad habit of warping ideas and linking them together  
The world is just my spider web of ideas to me  
Your welcome for this rambling


End file.
